Lego Batman: The Video Game
'''Lego Batman: The Video Game '''is a video game based around for the Batman lego for the Xbox 360, PS2, PS3, Nintendo DS, Nintendo Wii and Microsoft Windows. It is developed by TT Games and published by Warner Bros. Games. Plot After a massive break out at Arkham Asylum, the majority of Batman's most dangerous and deadly foes escape and wreak havoc upon the streets of Gotham City. The plot is split into three scenarios where Batman is helped by his sidekick, Robin. Riddler and his group plan to stage a heist at the Gotham Gold Reserves. Riddler and his allies go to different locations to steal various items which will help them break into the Bank: Vault's Key, Freeze Weapon, Special Plant Seeds and a special laser weapon. The Penguin and his group plan to hold up Gotham City with mind-controlled Penguins with an special machine they want to construct. They manage to steal a Dish and a special jewel to power the machine. Joker and his group want to destroy the Gotham Cathedral and spread the deadly laughing gas across Gotham City. Charactersr Heroes *Batman *Robin *Alfred Pennyworth *Batgirl *Nightwing *Bruce Wayne *James Gordon Villains *Joker *Penguin *Riddler *Clayface *Two-Face *Poison Ivy *Mr. Freeze *Catwoman *Bane *Man-Bat *Killer Croc *Killer Moth *Scarecrow *Mad Hatter *Harley Quinn *All Henchmen, Goons and Minions *Ra's al Ghul (All minikits) *Hush (All hostages) Other *Police Markskman *GCPD Tactical Squad Riot Officer *Arkham Asylum Security Guard Nintendo DS Only *Tim Drake *Stephanie Brown *Dick Grayson *Barbara Gordon *Azreal *Lucius Fox *Harvey Bullock *Huntress *Jeremiah Arkham *Victor Zsasz *Black Mask *The Ventriloquist and Scarface *Hugo Strange *Talia al Ghul *Firefly Vehicles *Police Car *Police Boat *Mad Hatter's Steamboat *Catwoman's Motorcycle *Mad Hatter's Glide *Two-Face's Armored Truck *Joker's Van *Bruce Wayne's Private Jet *Tug Boat *Police Helicopter *Batboat *Robin's Submarine *Robin's Watercraft *Penguin Goon Submarine *Penguin Submarine U99 *Penguin's Supercraft *Penguin Submarine U98 *Killer Croc's Swamp Rider *Scarecrow's Biplane *Joker Coptor *Harley Quinn's Hammer Truck *Riddler's Jet *Mr. Freeze's Ice Kart *Bane's Motorcycle *The Catcycle *Batmobile *The Nightcycle *The Tumbler *Robin's Scuba Jet *Batwing *Harbour Helicopter *Goon Helicopter *Police Watercraft *Batcoptor *Batblade *Bat-Dragster *Police Bike *Garbage Truck *Police Van *Police Mine Dropperf *Police Battle Helicopter Suits Batman *Classic Costume *Detonator Suit *Glider Suit *Heat Protection Suit *Sonic Suit *Thermal Protection Suit Robin *Classic Costume *Attract Suit *Bio Suit *Magnetic Suit *Scuba Suit *Technology Suit Levels Riddler's Revenge *You Can Bank on Batman *An Icy Reception *Two-Face Chase *A Poisonous Appointment *The Face-Off Power Crazed Penguin *There She Goes Again *Batboat Battle *Under The City *Zoos Company *Penguin's Lair The Joker's Return *Joker's Home Turf *Little Fun at the Big Top *Flight of The Bat *In The Dark Knight *To The Top of The Tower Bosses Riddler's Revenge *Clayface *Mr. Freeze *Two-Face's Armored Truck *Poison Ivy *Two-Face *Riddler Power Crazed Penguin *Catwoman *Penguin Submarine U99 *Killer Croc *Man-Bat *Penguin and Catwoman The Joker's Return *Mad Hatter *Harley Quinn *Scarecrow's Biplane *Killer Moth *Joker Coptor *Joker and Harley Quinn Category:Video Games